(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an overcurrent protection circuit and a power factor correction circuit including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In a power factor correction circuit according to a related art, DC over current protection (hereinafter, DC OCP) is used for preventing a damage caused by overcurrent. In an over load or maximum powering condition, an inductor current of a power factor correction circuit is limited by DC OCP.
In a DC OCP situation by the overcurrent or maximum powering condition, maximum input power of a power factor correction circuit is not limited, and the maximum input power may be changed according to a line input voltage. Thus, in a case in which output of the power factor correction circuit is limited by DC OCP, ringing of a line input voltage passing through a line filter occurs, and a high voltage stress is applied to a switching element of a power factor correction circuit.